Dog Days
by T3RRA-BYTE
Summary: When a reunion becomes more then a reunion between two old friends. AU, Sherry/Divine/Aki,and bondage... what more can you ask for?


Sherry stares from across the small bedroom, clad only in a black leather bra and thong while holding a riding crop, watching Aki sitting by the edge of the bed, showing signs of nervousness and shyness. Aki had contacted Sherry because she knew the where about of someone she has been searching for; Divine. To Aki, Divine was an old friend of hers, he was always there to look out for her, however some problems arose for him and he ended up in prison for a couple of years. Just when Aki thought that all her hopes of seeing her old friend again was gone, she caught wind that he was actually released from jail, but she didn't know where he went off to. When it came to finding people, there was only one person she could turn to, Sherry LeBlanc. Of course giving out information like this never comes without a price, so Sherry asked Aki to come visit her at her apartment. Poor Aki never knew what Sherry had planned for her, for the clever blonde woman actually had sexually feeling for the young woman, but it's safe to say that Aki wouldn't mind being with another woman for a night; it never hurts to experiment with others.

This evening, Aki was wearing a similar outfit as Sherry's; her tight, leather bra was hugging her breasts perfectly, the jet-black material in contrast to the creamy white skin of her large bosom brought Sherry's attention even easier to the flesh curves. The one real difference in their outfits was Aki's leather skirt, rather than bringing panties of any sorts, the teenager decided to wear a mid-thigh long black skirt with red-vines designs. Sherry stood up and went to Aki, grinning at the young psychic's curiosity, she could just feel Aki asking herself what would happen tonight and probably about Divine, as well. The latter should change for now, Sherry thought and ran her fingertips along her leather bra "Don't you just love how it feels?~" she chuckled, Aki's shy nod telling Sherry just how dirty Aki is deep down. Sherry took Aki's hands and pulled her on her feet, amused that, even with those red high-heeled shoes, Aki was just above shoulder length to her and planted a deep, passionate French kiss on the red-head, Aki's knees trembling right away. "Dear Aki, you need to relax," Sherry giggled at how shy Aki was being "it's not like I'm going to hurt you." But soon after she finished her sentence, she gently strike Aki's thigh with the crop, cause the red-head to whine a little, "unless you want me too~" Sherry continued her kiss, pulling Aki closer to her as her hand made its way to the red-head's butt, grasping it tightly as she deepen the kiss. Aki finally let herself go and fell into the blonde's embrace; her hands made its way to Sherry's cheeks and try to deepen her end of the kiss, she would never admit it out loud but she has wanted to do this to Sherry for the longest, but still, she would want both Sherry AND Divine to be with her. Aki pulled out of the kiss with a surprised moan, Sherry's hand had made its way to Aki's pussy, rubbing her fingers against the leather clothing covering her 'flower'. "mm-mmmh~" Aki moaned as the rough material was expertly pressed against her moist opening, her hands on Sherry's shoulders, butt sticking out as she tried not to fall over.

"You love that, don't you?~ I bet you're used to being covered in tight leather and touched here~" Sherry grinned and pushed her fingers more against the psychic's opening, her words causing Aki to tremble even more, whimpering from the pleasure. Sherry leaned down and bit Aki's ear lightly before whispering "Did Divine do this to you?~ Maybe you just dreamed he did?~" Aki looked up, eyes wide and face red "N-no.." she lied. Sherry knew. "Heheh, Aki, you're such a bad liar, and a very bad girl~" Sherry hit the younger girl's ass a few times with the crop, reddening her ass lightly "How about if I make your dreams come true?~" Aki just continued to stare with her amber eyes, body trembling even more, she couldn't say the words, but Sherry knew she was asking what she meant.

"You'll see" Sherry kissed Aki one more time and moved away, but before Sherry could leave the room, she turn back and faced Aki, "But if you want to see, you'll have to promise me one thing: Don't speak." Sherry stated, "Do not say one word, try not to moan so loud, you'll ruin the fun…" Sherry winked and left the room. Before Aki could ask Sherry about her demand, she heard a sound coming from the other room, it was the sound of a jingling chain, then Sherry entered and was holding a chain leash. With a quick yank of the chain, she pulled in someone into the room; Aki couldn't believe what she is seeing, it was Divine himself, but he is blindfolded with a leather strap covering his eyes, wearing only a black dog collar and wearing his black boxer-briefs and those familiar gloves he was known to wear. Aki was about to question what Sherry has done to him, Sherry quickly hushed her, "remember, keep quite." Aki nodded her head, agreeing to her request. "I never did tell you that I had a dog." Sherry smirked yanking on the leash, causing Divine to bend downward so his face was at eye level with hers, licking his lips and using her tongue to enter his mouth, having him respond in a heated tongue kiss with his master, all the while Sherry keeping her eyes focused on Aki's surprised expression. "Tonight is your lucky night, my dear," the devious blonde pushed her slave towards Aki until their bodies made contacted with each other, causing Divine to respond by hugging the new figure that he cannot see. His hand slide down her curvy figure, because he was still wearing his gloves, Divine could only image how soft her flesh was, but when his hands reached her ass, he clenched them tightly, feeling it's firmness. Keeping to her word, she held in her moans, gritting her teeth as his hand slipped in her skirt, grabbing her fleshy ass. "well would you look at that," Sherry said as he moved closer to them, tracing the crop along Divine's naked back and striking his lower back, causing his to wince in pain and caused his pelvis to jerk up into Aki; she could actually feel how hard he was getting. "Looks like my dog wants to play with you." Still being blindfolded, Divine's cheek found Aki's soft face, and then his lips found hers, lightly licking her lips just like how Sherry did to him; begging to kiss this younger stranger. As awkward as this situation feels, Aki couldn't find it in her heart to denied him, so she opened her mouth and welcomed him in a heated kiss. Their tongues danced inside each other's mouth, she was surprised at how skilled Divine was with his kisses; not too fast, not too rough, just right, as if he's done this before.

Aki's hands found his strong back, feeling his tight muscles and heated skin, and her nails grazed down his back, leaving small scratches. The older man kept his tight grip on her ass, kneading it while slowly pulling her skirt down, she wasn't wearing any panties under it. He slowly led her to the bed while still kissing her lustfully. Aki leaned back, pulling Divine with her so they were both lying on the bed together. The slave's hand moved up and push the tight leather bra up, releasing her breasts from its tight hold. He climbed on top of her, running his tongue down her neck, down her collar, and down to her large breasts. Aki trying so hard to keep her moans as low as possible, was close to failing when he began to flick his tongue on her nipple, sucking them while his hand pinched her other nipple. The red-head girl's breathing was getting sharper from the feelings pulsing through her body from Divine's control, she clenched the bed sheet as the slave went lower, passed her breasts and traced his tongue down her body until he reached her entrance. Without hesitation, Divine ran his tongue over her clit, getting Aki to respond back by arching her back, releasing a lustful, but quiet, moan. Her whole body was now in his control, his mouth taking her as his tongue slid between her slit and teasing her opening. Divine took both her legs and spread the further apart, to get a better angle in pleasing her by eating her out. Aki wanted more of him and skillful mouth, no, she wanted all of him for herself, so she dug her fingers in his hair and lightly tugged his hair, getting him to moan inside her. She then pulled his head up a bit, but not stopping him from his work, so she could just look into his eyes, but obviously he can't see her, but she knew that he was looking back at her. Sherry noticed that Divine was starting to take control of the situation, so she walked towards the bed and whipped Divine hard on his back, making him cry out in pain and arching his back upward, getting him off Aki. "Bad dog!" Sherry scolded him, "who ordered you to take control of our guest?" Divine stayed quiet, "answer me, you dirty flea bag mutt!" Sherry ordered, striking him again in his back, making him flinch and growl under his breath "N-no one, mistress." Divine finally spoke back. Even thought Aki didn't want to see Divine get hurt, but seeing he getting whipped and seeing him react to it was getting her hot and very bothered. Sherry grab Divine's leash and forced him to lay down on his back on the bed, laying next to him with her hand roaming his tight, lean chest, feeling every bit of his body while looking at Aki. The younger woman could only watch as they kissed again and Sherry's hand reach down to her slave's boxer-briefs, tugging the waist band. "You see, he could be such a good boy sometimes," the blonde said to Aki, "I think he wants you to play with him some more." She said as she grab the bulge in his boxers tightly, getting a lustful moan from Divine as she rub her hand over it, the feeling of the fabric rubbing against his manhood was enough to drive him crazy, but he knew not to disrespect his mistress.

Poor Aki didn't know what to do, but she knew what Sherry wanted her to do for Divine. Shyly, Aki rested her hand on his bulge and started rubbing it, like how Sherry was doing "I think he would want more then that" with that said, Sherry pulled down his boxers, fully revealing his erection. Aki was amazed at how hard it was, and also how long his member was, already leaking with little drops of precum, but too bad for Divine that he can't see just how red Aki's face was getting. "would you take care of that, sweetie?" Sherry asked in a seductive voice, hitting him with the crop again on his open chest. Aki looked up at Divine, the man was just barely grunting, and she wondered how much of a sex-slave he was already just taking it. Divine of all people being so submissive, so loyal. Aki's face got redder as she saw Sherry give Divine a simple kiss and pull away, making her 'dog' reach up and try to kiss her back, desperate for more of the kiss and instead only getting hit in the face with Sherry's crop before going back down.

"What are you?~" Sherry asked Divine, running the crop against the man's red cheek.

"Y-your slave..." He muttered, still holding on to a shed of his pride.

Sherry pulled Aki's hand away from the erect manhood "Say it louder! You need to be nicer when there's company, you mutt~" Divine was visibly shaking by this, like he needed Aki's hand on his shaft, and bit his lips hard before barking softly and saying "I-I'm your slave! Your dog! I-I'm yours!" Sherry chuckled even more, staring at Aki, her grinning face indicating the red-head that she loved this sick, sexy game they had "Good boy~" Sherry nodded at Aki, who then began to stroke Divine's erection again, softly, but good enough to make him moan. "What do you say?~" The dominating blonde whipped Divine's nipple hard, making him wince and arch his back from the pain.

"T-thank you~!"

'Hers...' Aki thinks to herself, eyes half-closed, her whole body tingling in the heat of the moment. Never in her life she had thought of Divine being treated as a slave, called a dog while in a chained collar, and with his body covered in painful red spots, but, why does Sherry gets to own Divine? Sherry began twisting both of Divine's nipples, shutting his whimpers up by kissing the pained man's lips nice and slow, pushing his tongue with hers so that he wouldn't get ahead of himself. Every time Divine tried to gain dominance in the kiss, Sherry would twist his nipples a little tad more. "Mmmh~" sherry moaned in the kiss just as Divine yelped "You bad, bad, naughty dog~ No matter how much I train you, you just keep disobeying~ I wonder how much I'll have to hurt you~"

Aki was starting to get entranced in this, her pussy was practically flowing with the way Sherry treated Divine, and her hands were stroking him so fast without her realizing that Divine practically yelled his next moan. Aki smiled to herself, she was getting Divine's attention now, and she would make sure she'd keep his attention a little longer, so she slapped his penis lightly and replaced her stroking hand with her tongue, giving the entire shaft, from base to tip, a long, sensual lick. "More~ Ah-" Divine moaned, his pleased voice cut short by a hard whip on his belly and a sudden yank to his chain.

"Bad boy~" Sherry licked her lips and whipped Divine's lean torso with the crop a few more times, turning Divine's skin to a bright red as the rough, black leather of the crop continued its torture on the man. Before long, Sherry started biting on the man's hurt spots, digging her teeth deep into his muscles. As Divine moans, he feels another mouth on his body, but rather than hurting him, the new mouth takes his hot, throbbing member deep into it. Divine was about to scream but all the 'puppy training' got the best of him as he bit back his emerging voice while his body trembled from the intense pleasure. The younger red-head tried to get as much of the hot member down her throat without gagging on it, and slowly she pulls out and playfully flicks her tongue on his tip before she started sucking on the head; getting more of the salty taste from his precum in her mouth. While continuing her "training" with her slave, Sherry took noticed of Aki technique with her mouth, she was actually quite impressed with how Aki is taking that dick, licking it on the side, bobbing her head in a smooth motion, even deep throating it, but then she realized that Divine's hand was holding her hair and guiding her movement. Sherry whipped him harder over and over again on his bare chest, almost breaking skin, but Divine, who up to this point was so sexually frustrated and aroused, he ignored the pain and used both his hands and grabbed her hair, also thrusting his hips upward into Aki's throat. Trying not to choke from Divine's sudden thrusts, Aki continued sucking it, playing with it with her tongue, even stimulating him by massaging her thumb at the base of his penis. Strike after strike, hit after hit, Sherry was loving the punishment she was giving Divine, but just watching Aki and skills with oral sex and Divine, with his head moving from side to side and sweat running down his body, confused between pain and pleasure, she was getting wet and hot, so she slipped her finger inside herself with her free hand and went on to keep hitting her slave. "You are quite a problematic mutt, aren't you?" Sherry said, but then Divine started to twitch a little; he was about to climax. Quickly, Sherry intervene and grabbed hold of Divine's cock tightly and pulled it away from Aki, which made Divine grit his teeth in agony as he was denied his release.

"You were about to make a mess all over our guess" Sherry said ,"however~" she turn her sight to Aki, "My young friend here seems to have some skills in her." Aki blushed at Sherry's compliment, but she wanted to know what was Sherry planning. With a strong pull on the leash, Sherry got Divine to get up and sat him down next to Aki on the edge of the bed. "I'll be right back. I want to see how well my friend could do" and with that, Sherry got up and left the room. While Sherry set off to do who knows what, Aki turned Divine. She couldn't help be feel kind of bad for him, he had his head down, covered in sweat and his chest covered in red wounds from the crop. She almost wanted to speak to him, but didn't want to break her promise to Sherry, god forbid that if she broke her rule, she might not be able to see him again; she just can't see him like this though. "Don't feel bad for me" Divine finally spoke back, but he didn't face her, mainly because he can't see where she is. "it's ok, I asked for this, you don't need to worry about me" he said softly to this stranger. It was as if he could sense her worries and sadness, it almost made Aki tear up a bit, but she kept to her word and said nothing, however she softly caresses her hand on his cheek, in which he respond by leaning his head to her hand.

This caring moment ended when Aki felt a sharp strike on her bare ass. "Don't think I own a kind little pup, dearly" came a voice from behind her, of course it was Sherry, back with a few more straps of leather, a little bit thicker than the one covering Divine's eyes. "Sweetie, I'm going to need you to bend over, facing the head board" the moment Aki hands rested on the metal rails of the bed, Sherry quickly tied her down to the rail by her wrists with the leather straps, and repeated the same with the other wrist. Now, Aki was left bent over with her ass facing Divine. Sherry moved in and got behind Aki, bending on top of her, squishing her large breasts on Aki back, feeling her harden nipples, even through the leather bra. Sherry took a leather strap and covered Aki's mouth, making a makeshift gag. Once Aki's mouth was cover by the gag, Sherry couldn't help but whip Aki's round ass with the crop, licking her lips with lust at this beautiful bondage sight. Next she got to Divine, and then smacked him in the face with her hand "and as for you, my disobeying mutt," with one more slap to the face, she took both of his arms and tied them behind his back. Pulling him by his collar, she positioned him right behind Aki's ass, his still harden cock's tip just touching her hot, swollen, wet pussy. "and this time, you will listen to me, dog!" and then she strike him in his ass, caused him to push his hips forward, making his cock to almost enter Aki's vagina, getting a surprised muffled moan from her. "I hope you're ready to take on this animal, sweetie~" Sherry cooed and patted Aki on her head. Sherry moved the crop to Aki's pelvis, rubbing it a little before pushing it up, getting the two tied red heads' crotches aligned. They were shivering and sweating, ready to fuck when Sherry gave the signal. She grinned and pet Aki a little more "You two look so cute~ I could just leave you like this forever~" in unison, Divine and Aki whimpered, Aki's eyes pleading Sherry to let Divine just enter her, "please, oh please!" she tried to say through the gag.

Divine bit his lip hard, wanting to just take the guest in front of him then and there, but fearing that being 'bad' would mean a yank on the chain and getting tied up until his erection faded. He swallowed hard "Woof..." He barked softly, playing into his part for his mistress.

"Aw~ the doggy's so desperate~" Sherry mused and enjoyed the scene for a few more moments, Aki had started shaking her hips so Divine's tip would at least rub her slit, trying to get off. With a sinister chuckle, Sherry slapped Divine's ass hard with her palm, signaling him to fuck their sexy guest. Shouts of ecstasy came from both psychic's mouths as Divine filled Aki's body with his erection, but after a few thrusts, the dominatrix blonde hit the man's chest with the crop once more. "No, no~ I decide your pace, bitch in heat~" Sherry suckled on her fingers, covering them in drool before she started fingering herself with one hand while guiding Divine's pace with the riding crop in her other. As to get them even more needy, Sherry slowed down her times between whips while she moaned out as loud and erotically as possible. "Mmmmh~ oh yes, fuck her~ fuck nice and slooow~ good boy~" she moaned out, pumping her fingers rough now.

Aki's hips were shaking like mad, her whole body felt like it was on fire and the one thought in her mind was Divine fucking her, she needed him more than this, but no matter how much she moved her ass, she couldn't get him to pound her like she had always dreamed like. Aki tried looking at Sherry angrily, but the sight of the blonde pleasing herself while hurting Divine, while controlling their sex, made her feel smaller and even hotter. "Mmmh~ oh, should I let you pets go faster?~" The two nodded, Aki not even noticing that Sherry said pets in plural. Sherry laughed softly. "Beg~" Divine's red chest got hit with the crop yet again. Sweat ran down his forehead and his beaten chest, and body shaking to try and resist his wild urges "P-Please Mistress Sherry…" Divine finally composed himself enough to speak, but that only earned him another painful whip on his chest, "you'll have to do better than that, mutt!" Sherry scolded back at him.

"Please let me fuck her f-faster?" he pleaded again

And strike on his body "SAY IT LIKE YOU MEAN IT, YOU DAMN DIRTY DOG! You don't want to disappoint my little kitty, now would you?"

"A-agh! Please! Just let me fuck her! I need her!" He shakes his body more "Just once, I'll be y-your good boy after! Take off the straps and let me fuck her to the ground!" Divine screamed at the top of his lungs, finally reaching his breaking point, but to Sherry, this is just the answer she wanted to hear; just how she likes it. She look over to Aki, who was panting against her gag, tears forming in her eye, and muffled please, it looked as though the younger lady really wants to test Sherry's pet. "I see, you really want to fuck her like the dirty animal that you are?" Sherry asked Divine, who was staying to his nature by growling in frustration and arousal, while Aki kept shaking for more of his man meat. Sherry giggled "well, it looks like it depends on my guest. Do you want this dirty beast to fuck you?~" the blonde asked seductively to Aki, but nothing was really heard expect for muffled cries. "As you wish my dear." And with that, Sherry got behind Divine, unhooked the leash that once connected to his collar and was about to untie the strap that tied up his wrists "have fun" with that said, Sherry undid the knot and Divine was freed from his bindings, but as soon he was set free, he forcefully grabbed hold of Aki's waist and started pounding her pink, drooling pussy. Harder and deeper, his hips moved so fast and strong that the bed began to rock in motion of his thrusts, and Aki was shocked on how much of a sex animal he was. Every thrust was a powerful hit on her g-spot, triggering her orgasm so strong that her love juices, along with the mixture of his semen that was pumped inside her, were dripping off her pussy and down her leg. Aki's back arched from the intense pleasure, her hands gripping anything they could as a sensation greater than any other in her life took over her body, "more more~!" she screamed through her gag, she craved for even more of Divine's semen to fill her pussy to the brim. Divine groped Aki's breasts hard, squeezing her large jugs as tight as he could, making her cry out in pain. Aki looked back at Divine, she could just feel his feral eyes staring at her like a prey through that black strap on his eyes. She shivered but her fears were melted away as Divine's pounds got rougher as well and sent Aki into another, even stronger orgasm.

Sherry gently ran the crop along Aki's cheek "Did I mention, my little puppy dog just loves being dominant~ Mmmh~ But I know you love being sore~" Sherry giggled and got closer to Aki "You two are a perfect match~" Aki's face blushed even brighter, somehow, through the wild, sadistic sex, the idea of being a 'match' with Divine. Before her thoughts could continue forming, Divine leaned forward, his sweaty, muscled body rubbing against her soft back, and bit the girl's neck.

"Mmmmmph~!" The red headed girl was shaking, feeling any strength left leave her body to sink in the pleasure and pain. Sherry continued fingering herself, but grew desperate for her orgasm, the sight of those two having sex like no tomorrow was too hot a view. She grinned and undid Aki's straps, pushing Divine on his back first, making him grunt loudly "Stay put, flea-bag! I need to get off~" Sherry caressed Aki's cheeks and kissed her once, the leather strap still in her mouth. "You want my puppy-cock?~" Aki nodded, eyes tearing up as her whole body hurt from the lack of Divine. Sherry's grinning face did not reassure her at all. Sherry moved back and got on her back, spreading her legs "Get your cute face right here, kitty, and I'll let that dirty mutt fuck you silly~" Aki did not hesitate and got on her hands and knees, desperate to please Sherry. "Good girl~" Sherry chuckled as she undid the final strap "You're so easy to manipulate with sex~ You're just like a cute whore~" Sherry's words hit Aki hard, but she couldn't care enough, all she wanted was to be fucked like an animal by Divine. She felt Divine's hand creep its way up her thigh, squeezing her ass and give it a quick slap and got closer to her; rubbing his tip on her entrance, coating it with her juices. Sherry pulled down her panties and spread her lower lips apart from each other showing off her wet, pink, fleshy flower "You know what to do." Without a second thought, Aki pressed her lips on Sherry's pussy, her tongue slipping it's way inside of the blonde mistress, "Mmmh~ That's a good kitty~" The dominatrix said with a content sigh. She ran her fingers along Aki's bangs before gripping on the young signer's hair and pulling her against her wet flower. "Give it to her, dirty mutt~" Divine sat on his knees and pushed forward, easily penetrating Aki yet again, orgasming inside her body almost immediately, but continued fucking her without a stop, his thrusts matching Aki's rapid, booming heartbeat. "Oh~! Fuck her harder~!" Sherry commanded, feeling Aki's moans and screams of ecstasy as the girl gave her oral. "AHH~HH oh baby, where did you learn to suck so good?~" Sherry cried in pleasure, the pulse from Divine's thrusts that travels through Aki's body was making its way to Sherry's horny body. Aki just continued licking, her hands resting on Sherry's hips as she let herself be pushed around by Divine's thrusts and Sherry's hands, submitting entirely to the two and loving it. Her tongue started probing into the French cunt, the hot, wet and tightness of it adding to the pleasure she was feeling through her whole body.

Suddenly, Aki's lower back was hit with the riding crop hard, making her pull away, a small strand of saliva and Sherry's nectar linking the two for a second. "Don't stop, you bad pussy-cat~" Sherry forced Aki to continue serving her cunt and kept giving Aki strike after strike, her small yelps only getting Sherry closer to an orgasm "Oh~ I'll have to punish you for mmh~! that~"

Divine's member was pulsing as he tried hard not to cum yet again, but the smaller woman's body, her complete submission, took their toll again and another gush of cum came out into the already full love tunnel, leaking out of Aki, and driving her yet again into an orgasm, this time, Aki's orgasmic moan triggered Sherry's, and by the time Divine and Sherry were done using Aki for their orgasms, the young psychic had her pussy full of cum and her face covered in flow. "O-oh my god~!" Aki moaned out, eyes nearly rolled up, her body burning of pleasure. Suddenly, Divine stop his powerful thrusts, with a confused look on his face, his head turned and faced Aki. Before anything could be said, Sherry strikes Aki with the riding crop, smacking her on her large breasts "you broke your promise, kitty" the blonde had a devious look on her face, and whipped her breasts again, making Aki cry out in pain, with a hint of pleasure "now I must punish you~". Aki had no idea what Sherry was going to do to her, she wasn't strong enough to take hits like Divine can, so her body shacked in fear on what will happen, but then suddenly, Sherry reattached the chain leash back to her slave, and yanked it hard enough to get him on top of her with her legs spread wide; reaching her hand down to grab his still harden cock and positioning it to enter her. The feeling of the new pussy on his tip was enough to get aroused one more time, getting ready to fuck his mistress on her command. "Now kitty cat, I want you to watch us. If I find you masturbating to us, I'll punish even harder" Sherry said and whipped her breasts again. Aki could only nod her head and remain quiet, jealousy in her eyes as she saw Divine on top of Sherry.

"Don't hold back on your thrusts, puppy-boy~ But if you dare touch me with your filthy paws, I'll just punish your dirty cock and lock you up!" Sherry gave a swift, hard swat to the man's ass and he started thrusting, hands behind his back, face red and trembling, his mouth was open as he panted, all the orgasms made his piece sensitive to the mistress' tight cunt. As the two began to fuck each other, Aki could only look on in awe as Divine give Sherry such strong thrusts, his hands twitching as he tried to restrain himself from grabbing his mistress' breast who were as equally big, or maybe bigger, as Aki's. she starts to rub her inner thighs together, her flow starts running down Aki's thighs, her cheeks getting red and her body grew hotter. Suddenly, Sherry slips the crop between Aki's legs, teasing her pussy with the slim leather handle, making Aki cry out in shock, but quickly closed her mouth, trying not to make a sound. Aki's body leaned forward, hands firmly pressed on her sides as she tried not to touch any other part of her body, knowing full well that she would just lose control and become a mess of sexual need in front of Sherry and Divine. The blonde woman wrapped her legs around Divine's waist and pulled him closer "Mmmh~ harder, little doggy~ make your mistress cum~ maybe I'll let you cum as well if you're good~" Sherry chuckled, panting lightly as she felt the muscular, sweaty body on top of her struggle in the hold of her legs, squirming much to her delight.

Aki's whimpers started to take over as the harsh leather continued to tease her wet, begging hole. "Mmmh~ Oh god~! Don't stop~!" Sherry screamed, reminding Aki just how good Divine was. Aki's legs started to spread, hoping Sherry would at least rub her more if she accepted her like this, however, she felt a different leathery sensation on her body, Divine's gloved hand. Aki looked down and yelped, Divine's thick fingers were rubbing her inner thighs so good, she felt like she was melting to his soft touch. "I love you~" she said in a barely hearable whisper as she pushed her body down, trying to get the man's fingers as close to her burning cunt as possible. Sherry yanked Divine's chain hard, pulling his head to her chest "I'm going to hurt you so bad you'll be begging for the crop, you mutt~" She kissed his ear and pushed him back up "Don't you fucking slow down, you worthless mutt!"

Both women started to moan together, being penetrated by Divine, the hot, throbbing member about to send Sherry into an ecstatic climax, while the thick, leathery fingers returned Aki to her aroused state, feeling every drop of cum dripping out of her as her body had a small orgasm on Divine's fingertips. "AHH~HH oh yess~" Sherry cried in glee as he picked up his pace, hit her g-spot with every thrust, while Aki was practically clinging on to him, nibbling him so she couldn't cry out as his figure worked it magic on getting her ever so horny. "AH~ I CAN'T HOLD IT, I'M G-GONN-" before Divine could finish, Sherry pulled out of him, pulled his hand away from Aki, and pinned him down on his back and continued to ride his long cock "oh no you don't, flea-bag. I'm in control of when you can cum" she said, moving her hips up and down along his length, "and I'm going to dry you out after I cum all over you, you stupid bitch~" Sherry smack him hard on his abs, scratching his chest and pinching his nipples. Divine was reaching his peck, moaning out loud, in which Aki took the opportunity to sit on his mouth and rub her pussy on his mouth. The sudden scent and taste of Aki trigger Divine to stick his tongue out and wildly lick all over her vag, getting between the slits and flicking her clit. Sherry picked up Divine's chain and offered it to Aki "This little bitch gets better when you yank the chain~" She scratched below Divine's navel, almost drawing out blood "Pull it hard, naughty kitty~" Sherry leaned forward and bit on Aki's hard nipples, making the girl scream as she tugged the leash by impulse, almost choking Divine a little and causing him to lick her more in desperation, pushing his tongue inside of her as his hips moved up harder and harder.

Sherry moved her hips from side to side, feeling the engorged member in every one of her sensitive spots, she quivered, feeling herself so close, but not yet done dominating the two sex-driven 'pets' She pressed her nails hard against Divine's body and squeezed Aki's other breasts, her hand sinking into the large tit, feeling their sweaty, sticky bodies as they started crying out, whimpering, as they held their orgasms back, she just knew her little bitch was tearing up by holding his orgasm, she could feel his cum-filled cock practically vibrate.

Aki tugged the chain again and again, not caring anymore about Divine's safety, only knowing that his tongue felt even better every time she treated him like an animal "Kyaaa~!" she screamed, just barely able to not cum when Sherry twisted both her nipples. That scream of pain did it for Sherry as she started gushing out her orgasm on to Divine's crotch, her cunt tightening, practically crushing the man's cock, feeling every little bit of him as she moved up and down to get as much pleasure as possible out of her sex-slave."Y-you m-may c-cuuuum~! MMmmmh~!" Sherry said and Divine released the thickest, largest load of cum he had ever produced straight into the French dominatrix, right away his face was covered by Aki's clear cum as the young psychic rubbed her hot cunt all over Divine's mouth in a frenzy, purring a little between her moans.

Sherry lifted her hips up and slipped off of his cock, some of his cum was still coming out and some landed on his abs, Aki, with her eyes half closed and catching her breath, got off Divine's face and slowly started to lick off the cum on his abs, like how a cat would drink milk. "You did well, mutt" Sherry whispered softly "here's your reward" in one motion, Sherry put his now soften member in her mouth and cleaned off the remain cum on it. When finished, she noticed Aki was still licking his abs clean "good kitty~" the blonde cooed as she petted Aki's hair and ran her fingers through it. After everything was done, the three laid down on the bed together, Aki was on one side of Divine, peacefully sleeping while cuddling him, while Sherry was on the other side of him, watching him as Divine gave a sweet kiss on the younger one's forehead. "It seem our friend really enjoyed your work," Sherry complimented him "if only you saw her face. It looks like you're good for something, dog"

"Cut the crap, Sherry," Divine replied, finally taking off the strap of leather that covered his vision "I knew it was Aki the whole time." he ginned back at his mistress. "She would make a nice addition to our little business. What do you think?" she ask him "I don't think it's the right time to ask that, however I'm just happy to see her again." Divine said, feeling exhausted himself, planting one more sweet kiss to the sleeping red-head woman. "Thank you, Sherry" then he closed his eyes as well nodded off to sleep. Sherry couldn't help but giggle a bit at this sweet moment, but then her eyes saw that Aki's hand is quiet close to Divine soft member

"Oh, I think she just gave me her answer" Sherry laughed deviously "Welcome to the Wolf's den."


End file.
